


Perfect Strangers

by malevolentmango



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hanzo has a cowboy kink, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, Sex Shop AU, Size Kink, Smut, but what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolentmango/pseuds/malevolentmango
Summary: A chance meeting with a mysterious cowboy at his local sex shop convinces Hanzo that you really can find love - or at least, one wild night - in the strangest places.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my betas [Sleuth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sleuth), [Tsoleil](http://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorqui), and [Semageon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/semageon) for all their hard work on this fic!!

Hanzo was never going to take his brother’s advice ever again.

 

Really, he thought, he should just start his car again and leave the way he came, crawl into his nice, familiar bed, and search for porn on the internet like a normal person. But he couldn’t get the conversation he’d had with Genji a few days ago off his mind.

 

“You’re too stressed out, _aniki!_ You need to relax more,” his brother had said, throwing an arm around Hanzo’s shoulders.

 

They met up once a week for drinks at Genji’s insistence so that he could, as he put it, “make sure you haven’t died at work in some kind of accounting-related accident.” He’d taken a drink of his beer, a disgusting American brew that Genji was fond of, but which made Hanzo wish his tastebuds were nonexistent, before lowering his voice.

 

“I know a good place you can go - don’t give me that look, it’s not a brothel - to get you through this dry spell. Just to take the edge off, you know? Everyone needs a good _toy_ now and then. Even you, brother.”

 

Which was how Hanzo had found himself here, parked outside of Jack’s Toy Box, staring at the red neon “OPEN” sign and the poster of an insanely buff blond man that decorated the store windows. The man was wearing nothing but a camouflage-print thong and matching hat, with the words " _I’ve got you in my sights_ ” printed across the bottom of the image. He wondered, briefly, where his life had gone so wrong. Then he took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and stepped out of his car.

 

Hanzo found himself far less intimidated than he thought he’d be by the interior of the store. Where he had expected there to be more tacky advertisements on the walls like the one outside, there was actually a rather tasteful pattern of black and dark red beneath the numerous shelves of toys. Instead of glaring fluorescent lighting, there were soft, muted recessed lights, giving the place a sensual vibe without being too dark.

 

Whoever “Jack” was, he had one hell of an interior decorator.

 

There was only one employee on duty that Hanzo could see: a tall, brown-skinned man who looked like he’d been through the same muscle training program as the guy on the poster outside. He glanced up when Hanzo walked in, gave him a once-over with a raised eyebrow, then nodded, making the thick curls on the top of his head bounce slightly.

 

“Let me know if you have any questions. Name’s Gabe,” he said, turning his attention back to his computer.

 

Hanzo muttered a quiet thanks before venturing further into the store, hoping he didn’t appear as awkward as he felt. The few other customers did nothing more than glance at him as they passed by, yet Hanzo couldn’t help but feel tremendously exposed. He shoved his hands in his pockets before he could start fidgeting. He was out of his element here.

 

However, he was also tired of jerking off in his apartment alone. And loathe as he was to give Genji credit for any of his crazy ideas, it was at least within his power to make the “jerking off” part more enjoyable, if not the “alone” part.

 

Although, staring up at an entire wall of dildos and vibrators in all shapes, sizes, and colors left him wondering if such a thing actually was within his power after all. And also, what the world could possibly need with such a variety of cocks that weren’t attached to a human being.

 

He perused the selection for something relatively normal. Why would anyone need a dildo that could light up or, even worse, glow in the dark? Hanzo was momentarily distracted by an unnaturally large one called “The Blue Dragon,” all thick ridges and bumps decorated in swirling shades of blue. It reminded him so much of his tattoo that, if he were feeling a little braver, he might have picked it up. Just the thought of having it inside him sent shivers down his spine. But in the end, he chose a smaller, less adventurous (but still blue) one, and picked up a bottle of lube on his way out of the section for good measure.

 

Hanzo was nothing if not prepared.

 

His decision made, he started to head up to the counter to complete his purchase when the DVD section in the back of the store caught his eye. It couldn’t hurt to look, he thought, as he headed in that direction instead.

 

Nothing grabbed his attention in the first aisle, but something certainly did in the next one; or rather, some _one_ did. Another customer was there already, reading the back of one of the DVDs with his head tilted to the side, as if whatever flimsy porno plot described there was confusing him. He was the kind of man whose very presence demanded attention, dressed in a red flannel that stretched over his broad shoulders with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of well-worn jeans that left little to the imagination. He wore a cowboy hat and boots to match, as well as a flashy gold belt buckle with letters on it that Hanzo couldn’t read.

 

With his dark brown hair, full beard, and thighs that made Hanzo want to cry, he was the embodiment of every single cowboy fantasy Hanzo had never told anyone else he had.

 

Before he could pick his jaw up off the floor, the man glanced over at him, a question in his warm brown eyes as they wandered up and down Hanzo’s body. Hanzo quickly turned away, cheeks burning, and pretended to examine the nearest shelf of DVDs. But he didn’t miss the wide grin that crossed the man’s face.

 

Fortunately, he didn’t comment on Hanzo’s incredible rudeness. A few minutes passed in which Hanzo was hyper-aware of everything about him: his steady breathing, the shadow his tall frame cast against the shelf, the jingle of his spurs when he shifted his weight. None of the DVD titles that he picked up made it through the thick fog of embarrassment and arousal that clouded his brain.

 

Just when he’d finally regained a bit of control over himself and the pink started to fade from his cheeks, he heard the cowboy move, heavy footsteps coming closer and closer. Hanzo assumed he would just pass by on the way to the register. Instead, he stopped right next to him and leaned over his shoulder, as if interested in one of the DVDs Hanzo was blocking his view of.

 

Hanzo froze. Before he could mumble an apology and move away, the stranger spoke, his voice a deep drawl that made Hanzo’s knees weak.

 

“You should give that one a try, sugar,” he said, pointing out a DVD to Hanzo’s left. His eyes followed the hairy, muscular forearm crossing agonizingly close to his chest. “Think it might be to your likin’.”

 

Hanzo was so distracted by his long, thick fingers that he almost didn’t see which DVD he was pointing to. The cover featured a muscular cowboy wearing nothing but leather chaps and a stetson hat, lasso in hand, with the title _Giddy Up and Anal_ written across the top in a gaudy country-western font.

 

When Hanzo turned to stare at him incredulously, he found him smirking again, his eyes alight with mirth. He tipped his hat cheekily at Hanzo before making his way up to the register with his own purchases.

 

Hanzo waited until he was gone before picking up the DVD and taking it up to the counter along with the dildo and lube, face flushed.

 

He didn’t actually get around to watching the cowboy porno until the following night, however. The first night was spent in bed on his knees, his newly-acquired toy sliding slickly in and out of his hole as he thought of a mysterious cowboy with a wicked grin and a voice like molasses.

 

~~~

 

When Hanzo went back to Jack’s Toy Box a few weeks later, he had just about convinced himself that he was only there to replenish his supply of lube. He had not come back for The Blue Dragon, because that would be a terribly impulsive waste of money no matter how much he relished the thought of it filling him up. And he _certainly_ hadn’t come back in the hopes of seeing the cowboy again, because expecting to see a random stranger in a sex shop again was ridiculous.

 

So the fact that he was staring at the impossibly large dildo on its shelf when a voice in his ear whispered, “Well howdy darlin’, fancy seein’ you here again” was really just proof that Hanzo spent too much of his life in denial.

 

Hanzo stiffened, pivoting on the spot to find the very same man from his first time here, looking every inch the delicious cowboy Hanzo had been fantasizing about for weeks - only this time in a blue flannel instead of a red one.

 

Not that Hanzo remembered what he’d been wearing, of course. Not that he’d spent several nights since then wondering what it would be like to rip all of that plaid off him to see if his chest was as hairy as his arms and _wow_ his face felt red enough to start a forest fire and he wasn’t saying anything at all, he should really fix that...

 

The stranger’s smile grew a bit uncertain at his continued silence, and he seemed to be blushing a bit himself. “I, uh, didn’t mean to startle you. I’ll just leave you alone, sorry for bein’ a bother…”

 

Hanzo found his voice again just as he was about to leave. “No!” He cleared his throat as the man paused. “I mean, no, you are not being a bother. I was simply surprised.”

 

“Sorry ‘bout that,” he said, his grin returning full force. “That’s a good choice, by the way. If you can handle it.”

 

He gestured at The Blue Dragon that Hanzo had been admiring when he walked up with a raised eyebrow. Hanzo was grateful he’d worn a jacket with a high collar today, so that he couldn’t see the way his flush travelled all the way down his neck.

 

“I can handle it.” The words were out of Hanzo’s mouth before he could stop them. He pressed his lips together firmly before they could get him in anymore trouble.

 

The man bit his lip, and the sight of it made Hanzo wish he could ask for a nibble too. Hanzo gazed up into eyes that were dark and intensely focused on him when he said, “That so? Mighty ambitious of you.”

 

Hanzo just tilted his chin up, not saying a word. The cowboy gave a deep, throaty chuckle and hooked his thumbs into his belt, like an actor in an old Western film. Hanzo’s eyes couldn’t help but be drawn down his body. The gold belt buckle, he discovered, read “BAMF.” He was more disgusted with himself than with him for finding it to be oddly charming rather than completely tacky.

 

“By the way, I was wantin’ to ask: how’d you like that film I suggested for you? I been told I’m awfully good at readin’ people. And now, I ain’t always right, but that seemed like somethin’ you might enjoy.”

 

Hanzo’s eyes snapped back up to his face. That wicked grin was back, and it was twisting up Hanzo’s insides something fierce.

 

“It was certainly...enjoyable,” Hanzo said - only partially a lie. It had been entirely too cheesy for his taste, but it certainly pushed all of his buttons when it came to gorgeous men in leather chaps. “Since you seem to be so _knowledgeable,_ perhaps you have another recommendation for me?”

 

He seemed to consider it for a moment before he gave a little shrug, not meeting Hanzo’s eyes as he rubbed the nape of his neck with an uncertain smile.

 

“Yeah, I got another recommendation, but they don’t sell it here.” He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pen. He put out his hand, palm up, and said, “May I?”

 

Hanzo tentatively laid his hand on top of it, his entire body tensing up at the contact. He was so _warm,_ and the skin of his fingers felt rough against the back of his hand. Hanzo couldn’t help but wonder how they would feel against the rest of him...

 

The click of the pen snapped him back to reality, and he hoped the man hadn’t noticed the way his attention wandered. Hanzo’s skin still tingled from the brief contact.

 

“Lemme know whatcha think,” he said, tipping his hat with a grin before taking his leave. He glanced back over his shoulder and added, “So long, partner,” and then disappeared out the door of the shop before Hanzo could get out a single word in protest.

 

Hanzo huffed, feeling a little bereft, and looked down at his hand. He stared at it in shock for a moment before bursting into laughter, earning a disgruntled noise from the person behind the counter - a woman, this time, with long, dark hair and a tattoo below her left eye - before pulling himself together.

 

Written on his hand, in the sort of scrawl that people with naturally bad handwriting attempt when they really want something to be legible, was a phone number. And under it, a name, with a tiny heart tacked onto the end: _Jesse._

 

If Jesse’s last name turned out to be James, Hanzo was going to be writing a very strongly-worded letter to the universe about the massive joke it was playing on his life.

 

~~~

 

It had taken Hanzo three days to work up the courage to call Jesse. Three days in which he argued with himself incessantly about the wisdom of meeting up with a total stranger he met at a sex shop, of all places, just because he happened to be exactly Hanzo’s type. Three days of telling himself he didn’t need to get laid _that_ badly (he absolutely did), of debating whether or not he should ask for Genji’s advice (he absolutely did not), and even, at one point, of making a list of pros and cons about calling Jesse on a scrap of paper, which he promptly crumpled up and threw away.

 

And in the end, it was the thought of taking a risk, for once, of stepping outside his comfort zone, that had him dialing Jesse’s number. His fingers had twisted in the fabric of his pants when he heard that amused, husky voice on the other end, asking if he’d liked Jesse’s second recommendation as much as the first.

 

They’d arranged to meet for dinner and then to “see where the evenin’ takes us,” as Jesse had put it. When Hanzo pulled up to the address for the restaurant Jesse suggested, he was glad he’d decided to dress up a bit. It was one of the nicer Italian restaurants in town, one Hanzo had never had a reason to visit because it catered almost exclusively to couples out for a romantic evening. Though an actual date was not at all what Hanzo had been expecting, he was oddly pleased at the idea that Jesse would arrange something like this.

 

Jesse was waiting at the door when Hanzo arrived. He still managed to pull off the cowboy look even in this setting - the flannel traded out for a solid-colored dark red button-down and a pair of brown slacks, boots and hat in place. He removed the hat when Hanzo approached, displaying messy brown hair that he’d clearly made some attempt to tame.

 

Hanzo was still unfairly attracted to this less-scruffy version of Jesse. But at least he didn’t seem to be the only one feeling that way.

 

“Hey there, Hanzo,” Jesse said with a wide grin, completely indiscreet as he examined Hanzo from head to toe, taking in the way the slate gray slacks and dark blue long-sleeved shirt he’d chosen hugged his form. Hanzo offered a shy hello in return, face flushed both from the attention and from the way his name rolled off Jesse’s tongue.

 

Jesse stepped forward to hold the door open for him. Inside, he gave their reservation to a boisterous hostess with a thick British accent, who led them to a small, private table in the back of the restaurant.

 

“There you go, luvs! Your waitress will be by in a tick. Be sure to enjoy your evening,” she added with a cheeky grin before zipping away.

 

After they were seated, Hanzo said, “I must admit, I was not expecting a place like this when you suggested dinner.”

 

“Were you expectin’ a quick a stop at Jack’s on the way back to my place or somethin’?” Jesse teased, eyes dancing with amusement in the dim candlelight of their table for two.

 

Hanzo just laughed. “I am not sure what I expected. Although I suspect I would not have been opposed to that option.”

 

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind,” Jesse said with a wink.

 

The food was delicious, but Hanzo found himself far more focused on Jesse than on his dinner. They talked for nearly two hours, finishing off an entire bottle of wine between them as they traded stories about their lives. He learned that Jesse was originally from Santa Fe, where he’d grown up learning Spanish from his mother and English at school, and that he owned a local shooting range and was, as he proclaimed, “the quickest draw in town.” When Hanzo jokingly asked if that extended to other areas of his life, Jesse had simply grinned at him and insisted that Hanzo wouldn’t be disappointed in the slightest, if he was ever inclined to find out.

 

Hanzo told him about his accounting job (“Never did have a head for numbers myself, but I certainly admire those who do.”), his brother (“He did _what_ to his hair?”), and his love of archery (“We should have a little contest sometime, see which of us is the better shot.”), all of it flowing so easily that he barely noticed the time passing at all. He realized, as their waitress came by with the check, that he couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt such a strong connection with someone.

 

That didn’t unnerve him as much as it probably should. But the way he’d so quickly become attached to making Jesse smile certainly did.

 

Jesse placed his hat back on as soon as they were outside again, tipping it down as he walked Hanzo to his car.

 

"You know,” Jesse said when they reached it, his voice more hesitant than Hanzo had heard it all evening, “I planned to invite you back to my place after this so that we could work out that little cowboy fantasy ‘a yours but, well..."

 

Hanzo couldn’t meet his eyes as his heart sank. Of course Jesse would have changed his mind, he thought; he must have said something wrong, like he always did just when things were going well, but he just couldn’t pinpoint what it was...

 

Some of Hanzo’s disappointment must have shown on his face, because Jesse immediately reached out and grabbed his hand. When Hanzo looked up at him, his big brown eyes were wide, the barest hint of a frown on his face.

 

“No, no, I didn’t mean it like that,” he said, his grip on Hanzo’s hand tightening. “What I mean is that...aw, hell.” Jesse was stammering, reaching up with his other hand to scratch at the back of his neck. “I wasn’t expectin’ to _like_ you so damn much.”

 

If Hanzo’s heart had been sinking before, it was practically soaring now. He couldn’t even be bothered that he could feel his face heating up yet again; he could only stare up at Jesse with wide eyes as he continued speaking.

 

"And I guess what I'm sayin' is...I wouldn't mind in the slightest if you wanted to come home with me just this once and let me blow your damn mind, ‘cause you’re the most gorgeous man I ever laid eyes on. But I loved every second of talkin’ to you over dinner, and well, I also wouldn't mind just gettin' to know you better."

 

Not for the first time that night, Hanzo was thrown by Jesse’s blatant honesty, by the easy way all of his thoughts just flowed into words. He’d never been on a date like this, he realized. This open, earnest Jesse was so different from the flirtatious mystery man who’d written his number on Hanzo’s hand in the middle of a sex shop. He found himself wanting to reconcile these two versions of Jesse in his head, and all the other ones he might meet along the way.

 

Hanzo couldn’t remember ever wanting to _know_ someone like that. And for once, he decided to let himself take the chance.

 

With hands that were shaking only slightly, Hanzo reached up and grabbed either side of Jesse’s face to pull him down for a kiss. It took Jesse only a moment to respond, those big hands of his coming up to rest on Hanzo’s hips as he returned the kiss with fervor. Hanzo discovered, quickly and breathlessly, that talking wasn't the only thing Jesse’s mouth was good at, and he lost himself in the feeling. Jesse pressed him up against the car, the chill of the metal at his back sending a shiver down his spine, and he moved closer into the warmth of Jesse's body.

 

The kiss was sweet and lingering. When they finally broke apart, Jesse didn’t move out of his space, but pulled back just enough so that he could meet Hanzo’s gaze.

 

When Hanzo caught his breath again, he said, “I would like to get to know you as well, in case that was not clear.” He traced a thumb across Jesse’s bottom lip. “But I don't see why we cannot do both."

 

Jesse’s lips quirked up in a slow grin before he slipped Hanzo’s thumb into his mouth, licking across the pad of it. Hanzo swallowed thickly.

 

“Best idea I've ever heard, darlin’,” he said. “Follow me back to my place?”

 

Hanzo just nodded, not quite trusting his voice. Jesse pressed a kiss to the palm of Hanzo’s hand before stepping away to head towards his car, leaving a rush of cold air in his wake.

 

He was grinning like a fool as he got into his car, the anticipation of what came next leaving him jittery. Hanzo had to remind himself several times to focus on Jesse’s car in front of him as they were driving, so lost in remembering the feeling of Jesse’s lips against his.

 

Jesse only lived about ten minutes from the restaurant, but the drive felt so much longer to Hanzo. Jesse was waiting for him when he climbed out of his car. The second Hanzo had tapped the button to lock it, Jesse reached for his hand, smiling, and led him up the three flights of stairs to his loft apartment.

 

Hanzo didn’t see much of the place - an open, comfortable living space with a kitchen off to the side - because Jesse was on him as soon as the door clicked shut behind them.

 

This kiss was rough, demanding, a complete contrast to the one they’d shared in front of Hanzo’s car. Jesse coaxed open Hanzo’s mouth with his tongue, his hands trailing fire-hot touches down his sides and teasing at the hem of his shirt. Hanzo never wanted it to stop.

 

Which was why he gave a very disgruntled noise when Jesse pulled away, chuckling, to rest his forehead against Hanzo’s.

 

“Sorry, sweetheart,” he said, even as his right hand slipped under Hanzo’s shirt to caress the skin of his back. “Was awful rude ‘a me to jump you like that. But I was thinkin’ ‘bout doin’ that all the way here.”

 

“I would only consider it rude of you to _stop_ _,_ ” Hanzo said, reaching up to pull Jesse’s lips back down to his own with a hand at the back of his neck. There was something about knowing that Jesse had spent the entire car ride being just as anxious as Hanzo that made him significantly more confident in his actions.

 

Jesse grunted at the rough treatment, muffled between the press of their lips, before resuming what he’d started. The door was wonderfully solid at his back as Jesse’s open-mouthed kisses left him reeling, a grounding presence that kept him upright when he slipped a knee between Hanzo’s thighs and rubbed against his already half-hard cock. A quiet moan escaped Hanzo at the contact that had Jesse smiling against his mouth.

 

“Can’t wait to see what other sounds I can getcha to make,” Jesse muttered, one hand roaming down the length of Hanzo’s body to grab a handful of his ass and pull him up further to grind against his thigh. “I bet you got the prettiest voice…”

 

Hanzo retaliated by nipping at Jesse’s bottom lip before trailing a series of bites down his neck, sucking a few marks into the skin there as Jesse gasped.

 

“You will have to work harder than this if you want to find out.”

 

Jesse laughed and leaned down to capture his lips in another kiss before saying, “Then why don’tcha let me take you to bed, sugar?”

 

They parted, catching their breaths, to leave their jackets and shoes at the door (cowboy boots, Hanzo discovered with amusement, seemed to be unnecessarily complicated). But when Jesse made to leave his hat on a hook by the door, Hanzo stopped him with a hand on his arm.

 

“Keep that,” he said quietly, blushing at the eagerness in his own voice.

 

Jesse just grinned at him and took his hand again, this time to lead him through the open door of his bedroom. It was clean but lived-in: the bed unmade, the room lit only by a couple of lamps and the glare of the city lights that streamed in through a wide window that took up most of one wall. Despite having so much of the city on display, the place still felt incredibly private, especially when Jesse moved forward to kiss him again after dropping his hat on the night stand, distracting him from any other thoughts about the outside world.

 

Hanzo slipped his hands between them to work through the buttons of Jesse’s shirt, burying his fingers in the thick hair on his chest when it was revealed to him. Jesse was exactly how Hanzo had pictured him, the broad muscles of his shoulders shifting as he reached up to release Hanzo’s hair from the ribbon that held it up. His eyes fluttered closed briefly as Jesse’s fingers brushed gently through his hair.

 

Hanzo tilted his head to kiss his wrist, pressing more kisses up his palm. He could feel Jesse’s eyes following his every move. When he reached the tip of Jesse’s index finger, he sucked it into his mouth, laving his tongue around it to taste the salt of his skin. With a choked-off groan, Jesse eased his finger out of Hanzo’s mouth before making quick work of removing Hanzo’s shirt.

 

His shirt had barely hit the ground before Jesse was staring, transfixed, at his left arm, eyes wide in wonder.

 

“Holy hell, darlin’.”

 

Jesse reached out a hand, his fingers gliding tentatively across the blue scales of the dragon tattoo that wound around his bicep before growing bolder, tracing the geometric patterns and clouds almost reverently. Hanzo shivered at the light touches, a flush spreading all the way down his neck. He felt simultaneously exposed and admired under Jesse’s careful attention. Jesse leaned forward to trail feather-light kisses along the path his fingers had traveled, leaving Hanzo gasping and reaching up to tangle his fingers in his hair as Jesse took his time exploring.

 

Hanzo felt Jesse’s smile against the skin of his shoulder before he spoke. “Guess there was more than one reason you were eyein’ up that Blue Dragon in the store, huh?”

 

He sputtered, an embarrassed laugh escaping him before he admitted, coyly, “It did have several qualities that I admired.”

 

Jesse glanced up briefly from where he had focused his attention on unfastening the front of Hanzo’s slacks, raising an eyebrow. “I think we’re gonna have a whole lotta fun gettin’ to know each other, Hanzo.”

 

Hanzo opened his mouth to say that there would be plenty of time for that _later,_ preferably when he wasn’t riding this thin edge of pleasure and anticipation. What came out instead was a startled moan as Jesse palmed his cock, stroking the outline of it through the thin fabric of his underwear.

 

“A whole _lotta_ fun.”

 

The smug grin on Jesse’s face as he thumbed the head of Hanzo’s cock was more of a turn on than it had any right to be.

 

Hanzo shoved off his pants and underwear in one swift motion, impatient, before hooking a finger into the waistband of Jesse’s slacks and pulling him closer to the bed.

 

“Do you always talk so much?” he asked, his lips a few scant inches from Jesse’s, teasing at a kiss but remaining just out of reach when Jesse tried to complete it.

 

“Sure do. You always such a tease?” Jesse asked when Hanzo slipped out of his grasp yet again, this time to take a seat on the bed. He leant back on one hand and wrapped the other around the base of his cock, stroking absentmindedly as Jesse watched his every move, an unmistakable hunger in his eyes.

 

Hanzo grinned up at Jesse, flushed, feeling bold as he jerked himself slowly under Jesse’s watchful gaze. “Perhaps.”

 

A low whine escaped Jesse before he rid himself of the rest of his clothes as quickly as he could, tossing them carelessly into a pile behind him as he approached the bed.

 

If Hanzo had been eager before, he was practically salivating now at the sight of Jesse’s cock hanging thick and hard between his legs, big enough to intimidate a lesser man. He had a sudden, vivid image of what it might feel like inside him, filling him up, that sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his cock.

 

Jesse seemed to realize the focus of his attention. He scratched at his beard, looking almost embarrassed.

 

“Yeah, it’s uh, it ain’t for everyone. You wouldn’t be the first to find it a-- _ahh_ _…_ ”

 

However Hanzo was supposed to be finding it got lost in a moan as Hanzo took Jesse’s cock into his hand, giving it a few firm, experimental strokes. It was so _wide_ , heavy in his hand. He was overcome with the sudden urge to taste it.

 

He glanced up to find Jesse watching him, mouth gaping and eyes slightly unfocused, and said, “I have no objections. Whoever did must have been a fool.”

 

Without giving Jesse a chance to respond, he leaned forward, resting a hand on Jesse’s thigh as he took the head into his mouth, letting out a little moan at the heady taste of his skin. He tested the velvety weight of it on his tongue, feeling the muscles in his leg clench as he took inch by greedy inch further inside.

 

Jesse groaned above him. Hanzo tilted his head up, meeting Jesse’s eyes across the span of his body, his lips stretched wide as he sucked on just the head.

 

Before he could see just how much of Jesse’s cock he could fit in his mouth, a hand came up to rest against the side of his face, pulling him away gently as Jesse caught his breath.

 

“Much as I’d _really_ like you to keep that goin’, sweetheart, I believe I promised you a much more enjoyable evenin’ than that.”

 

“And what makes you think I would not enjoy this?”

 

Jesse just stared at him for a moment before he smiled and shook his head ruefully. “Goddamn, darlin’, I might just have to keep you.”

 

Hanzo raised an eyebrow at him. “You may try.”

 

Jesse was on him without another word, using the hand that still rested on Hanzo’s cheek to tilt his head up at the perfect angle to capture his lips in a heated kiss. They worked their way backwards onto the bed, the large frame of Jesse’s body covering him with heat as Jesse trailed kisses and bites down his neck. Hanzo let out a whimper when he thumbed experimentally at a nipple, gauging his reaction. Then he began lavishing them with attention one after the other, licks and nips that had Hanzo squirming against the bed sheets, rolling his hips up into Jesse’s to rub their cocks together.

 

On any other night, Hanzo would have been more than happy to let Jesse explore, to let the other man figure out every little thing that would reduce Hanzo to mush. But he'd spent nearly a month now with the idea of Jesse in the back of his mind, fantasizing about what might happen if he ever encountered the mysterious cowboy again. Now that he had Jesse in his grasp, his entire body thrummed with the need to feel every inch of that thick cock inside him.

 

With a leg hooked around the back of Jesse’s thigh and one swift moment, Hanzo had flipped their positions, settling himself comfortably in Jesse's lap, leaving him gasping.

 

“You’re awful spry for an accountant,” Jesse said, although he didn't really seem to mind. He was gazing up at Hanzo like he was the best gift he’d ever received.

 

“If you think that is impressive, you will have to accompany me to the gym sometime.”

 

“Aw now, sweetheart, sex is the best exercise there is! Why don'tcha come on and gimme a workout?”

 

Hanzo snorted, couldn't help but smile. “Do you have a line for everything?”

 

“Maybe you’re just inspirin’ me to be a bit more _creative_ _._ ” One of Jesse’s hands came up to rest on his inner thigh, dragging his nails gently down the sensitive skin and making Hanzo shiver. The other reached out blindly for the top drawer of the night stand, sliding it open to reveal a ready stash of condoms and lube. “You want me like this, sugar? I don’t mind takin’ a dick as pretty as yours--”

 

“I want you inside me,” Hanzo said, blushing slightly at his own directness. Jesse just gaped at him, but Hanzo felt his cock twitch against his own in anticipation. Hanzo leaned over him to retrieve the bottle of lube from the drawer; it was the same brand he’d picked up at Jack’s Toy Box before, and it gave him an idea that had him flushing even harder. Jesse had seemed to enjoy watching him touch himself earlier…

 

Before he could second-guess himself, Hanzo flicked open the lid and poured some out onto his fingers before closing it again and placing it on the bed next to him. With Jesse watching his every move, eyes wide, Hanzo reached back to circle his hole before sliding the first finger in, biting his lip at the familiar feeling of that initial stretch.

 

“You’re somethin’ else, darlin’.” Jesse’s hands rubbing up his thighs were a pleasant distraction as he worked himself open, quickly adding a second finger.

 

Hanzo moaned. It was an entirely different experience, doing this with an audience, far more erotic than he’d expected. Every bit of his skin that Jesse touched felt like it was on fire. When Jesse began talking him through it in that smooth drawl of his, Hanzo thought he could almost come just from his own fingers and that voice filling his ears.

 

“Yeah, that’s it baby, stretch yourself on up for me. I could watch you do this all night, you’re a goddamn work of art like this.” Jesse brushed teasing fingers down the length of his cock, leaving Hanzo whimpering. “Though if I’d realized how badly you wanted me to fuck you, I’d have opened you up with my tongue. All slow-like, watch you fall apart. Would you like that, honey?”

 

He groaned helplessly at that mental image as he worked a third finger inside himself. “I will - _ahh_ \- remember that for next time.”

 

Jesse grinned up at him as he reached for the bottle Hanzo had dropped. “Scooch on up, sweetheart, lemme help you out.”

 

Hanzo shifted forward, balancing himself with a hand on Jesse’s firm chest. There was a breathless moment of anticipation before he felt Jesse’s hand join his, sliding a finger slowly in alongside Hanzo’s. He couldn’t stop the sounds he was making if he wanted to, as he rocked back onto their joined fingers. Hanzo felt so full, but the desire to feel even moreso was like an itch beneath his skin.

 

Jesse was biting his lip as he stared up at Hanzo, his pupils blown wide. “A goddamn work of art,” he repeated, his voice strained. “Gosh, you’re so tight, you’re gonna feel so good ‘round me…”

 

“Enough,” Hanzo groaned. “Fuck me.” He removed his fingers with a slick sound, Jesse following suit a moment later.

 

“Don’t gotta tell me twice, sugar,” Jesse said. He made quick work of the condom wrapper and had barely finished rolling it on and slicking himself up before Hanzo moved into place above him.

 

“Wait.” Jesse stopped him with a hand on his thigh. Hanzo glared down at him, a mess of arousal and impatience. He watched as Jesse reached over to the night stand once more, this time to retrieve his hat. “If you’re gonna go for a ride, you oughta look the part.”

 

Hanzo huffed, his brief annoyance fading quickly, as he took the offered hat and placed it on his head with a grin. “Does this make me the cowboy now?”

 

Jesse just tilted his head, smirking, admiring the view of Hanzo above him. “Only if you can tame your mount.”

 

Hanzo recognized a challenge when he heard one, and he wasted no more time, gripping Jesse’s shaft and lining it up with his hole before slowly lowering himself down onto it. Jesse felt so much bigger than he looked, the stretch and burn of him forcing a groan out of Hanzo as he took his time, inch by inch, until he was seated fully.

 

“You doin’ a’right, darlin’?” Jesse’s voice was breathy and his eyes had slid shut as soon as Hanzo’s ass had come to rest against his thighs, as if the sight of it was driving him mad. “Fuck, goddamn, you feel so good…”

 

Hanzo took a slow breath. “I need a moment.” He rocked backwards experimentally, just to feel that hard thickness move inside him, and they both moaned at the feeling.

 

“Take all the time ya need.” Jesse’s hands were everywhere as he adjusted, massaging his thighs and trailing up his sides to his chest, playing with his nipples before circling his cock. It was a wonderful kind of sensory overload, and the perfect distraction from the aching stretch.

 

When he finally began to move, Jesse was ready for him. His big hands came up to Hanzo’s hips to steady him as he moved along with the increasing speed of his thrusts. And through it all, he never stopped talking.

 

“Oh, honey, you just fit me like a goddamn glove, I love the way you’re ridin’ me so nice, I wanna keep you right here forever. Yeah - _uhh, ha_ \- just like that, sweetheart…”

 

The gruff rumble of Jesse’s voice brushed over his skin the same way his hands did, setting his nerves aflame. Hanzo had never really been one for dirty talk, but it was certainly doing something for him now. He let out a loud moan at a particularly hard thrust, his nails digging into Jesse’s skin where his hands rested against his chest.

 

“Keep makin’ those noises for me, darlin’, you sound so good, _fuck_ _…_ ” Jesse’s voice tapered off into a low groan.

 

Hanzo felt flushed, too hot in a room that was silent apart from the slick sounds of Jesse sliding in and out of him and the slap of their skin every time their bodies came together. He could feel Jesse’s eyes on him with every move he made, sometimes watching the expressions on his face, sometimes admiring the way his cock disappeared inside Hanzo.

 

“What do you think?” Hanzo panted, reaching one hand up to touch the brim of Jesse’s hat while keeping the other braced on his chest, smirking as he rocked back onto Jesse’s cock. “Am I a cowboy yet?”

 

Jesse laughed breathlessly. “A mighty fine one at that. _Ahh, Hanzo._ You can take me for a ride whenever you want.”

 

Hanzo could feel the heat within him building, too quickly for his liking, threatening to spill over before he was done with his ride. He’d found the perfect angle to hit that spot deep inside him, making him howl, and when Jesse picked up on it he shifted his hips, helping him hit it over and over.

 

_“ Huh-uh ...Jesse…"_

 

“You close, sugar?”

 

When Hanzo nodded, Jesse wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking quickly in time with their thrusts. It wasn’t long until he sent Hanzo over the edge, moaning helplessly, into a burst of pleasure, his nails leaving marks in Jesse’s skin where he held on. Jesse groaned underneath him at the tight clench of his muscles, thrusting upwards into a boneless Hanzo a few more times until he was coming too, Hanzo’s name spilling from his lips amidst a series of curses.

 

Hanzo collapsed onto Jesse’s chest, the hat falling off his head as they both caught their breath, languishing in the afterglow. Jesse turned his head to press light kisses to his neck, his arms coming up to wrap around Hanzo’s back. They laid there quietly for a few moments, Hanzo basking in the feeling of Jesse’s fingers trailing across his sweat-damp skin.

 

When he regained enough of his senses to move again, Hanzo lifted himself off of Jesse’s cock with a grunt, already missing that feeling of fullness.

 

Jesse ran a soothing hand down his back. “Let me up a sec, sweetheart, I’ll go get somethin’ to clean us up.”

 

Hanzo obliged with only a minor grumble. He shifted over onto his back, reveling in the aching twinge he could already feel. He dozed briefly, content, until he heard Jesse return; Hanzo peered up at him drowsily, watching the way the city lights streaming in through the window played across the broad span of his shoulders. Jesse was beautiful in a way that Hanzo appreciated greatly, and that sentimental feeling only increased when he began cleaning Hanzo up with a warm washcloth, thoroughly but gently. Hanzo had never felt so cared for by someone he’d slept with - certainly not someone who could easily be a one-night stand. He surprised himself with the surge of denial that flowed through him at the thought of Jesse falling into that category.

 

Hanzo wanted more of this. And more than anything, he didn’t want this to be the last thing that happened between them. It was a terrifying thought.

 

“Somethin’ on yer mind, Hanzo?”

 

Jesse had crawled back into bed with him, his clean-up mission complete, and paused in the act of pulling the covers over them.

 

“I…” Hanzo didn’t know how to say what he wanted, didn’t know if it was too much too soon. But he could _feel_ it, he was certain Jesse wanted more than this too…

 

Before he could overthink it too much, Hanzo leaned forward and kissed him. Jesse responded immediately, intense but oh-so-sweet, one hand coming up to comb through Hanzo’s long hair.

 

When they broke apart, slowly, he said, “If...if you would still like to ‘keep me,’ I would not be opposed.”

 

Jesse blinked at him, confused, before he remembered his earlier comment. A wide grin crossed his face and he pulled Hanzo into a tight hug.

 

“Sugar pie, I would be absolutely _delighted._ ” He attacked Hanzo’s face and neck with a series of light, ticklish kisses until Hanzo couldn’t help but laugh and capture Jesse’s lips in another lingering kiss, just to make him stop.

 

They laid there together, wrapped up in each other’s arms as a sense of calm settled over them, Hanzo’s head resting on Jesse’s chest. He was just starting to drift off to sleep when Jesse’s low rasp of a voice broke the silence.

 

“I was cursin’ myself, you know,” he said, running idle fingers through Hanzo’s hair. “After that first time we met. Kept tellin’ myself, ‘you shoulda given him your number, shoulda asked him out right then…’ I mean, you were just standin’ there, holdin’ that dildo and lookin’ up at me like a deer in headlights, and all I could think was ‘he’s the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen in my entire damn life.’”

 

Hanzo blushed, thinking of how he must have appeared to Jesse, but his words rang with such truth that he couldn’t help but feel touched.

 

“Not the best first impression,” he said, smiling ruefully as he drew lazy circles with his fingers in the hair on Jesse’s chest.

 

“Well, maybe not.” Jesse chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of Hanzo’s head. “But I sure am glad I got to see the second one, darlin’.”

 

“I am glad as well.” Hanzo’s eyes slid closed, happier than he could remember being in a long time. He was almost asleep again when a thought occurred to him that made him grin.

 

“Remind me, in the morning, to tell you what I thought of _your_ first impression.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to freak out about McHanzo with me, you can find me on tumblr [here](http://malevolentmango.tumblr.com).


End file.
